Quien te mereciera
by Erelbrile
Summary: Unos días en Miramar para tomarse un descanso. Un asado entre dos amigos y un argentinito chico que interrumpe. Siendo Chile el más afectado, es Argentina el que más piensa el tema. ArgChi. Argentina y Chile.


**Apuntes:**

Cabro, pibe: niño.

Polera, remera: camiseta.

Notarán que ocupo, en la narración, la palabra según de quién sea el punto de vista.

Chasca: cabello enmarañado.

Rasmillón: rasguño.  
Agilado: viene de "gil", tonto, poco avispado.  
Na': acortamiento de "nada". En Chile, si se dice "no (acción) na'" quiere decir que las posibilidades son para mirarlas despectivamente. No me enfermo na', (ella) no se enoja na', (él) no llega na'. Es un reforzamiento de la negativa.  
Empiluchar: desnudar.  
Pituca: mujer de clase alta.  
Sh: Realmente el acento argentino va más por un "shyllysh" que no sabría definir.  
Chuica: mlc-s1-p (punto) mlstatic (punto) com/chuico-chuica-encanastillados-1110-MLC44068534 45_052013-F (punto) jpg  
Guacho: (que yo la conocía como "huacho", pero la RAE escribe como le parece mejor). Se refiere a un hijo no reconocido por el padre, o que ha sido abandonado por éste.  
Casete: (para los que no vivieron la época) Son los antecesores de los cedés. "Cassettes".  
Gardel fue un cantante de tango.

Arturo Capdevila: escritor argentino.

Salta, pequeña langosta: youtube (punto) com (/) watch?v=cjY9CyNhWCY  
En una playa junto al mar: youtube (punto) com (/) watch?v=cBgrp8ZRye0

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Chile y Argentina pertenecen al fandom. Inglaterra pertenece a Himaruya.**

**Nota: **hola, hola :DDDD cuando terminen de leer, se preguntarán qué mierda escribí. Yo no lo sé, de hecho, todavía no le hallo lo importante. Creo que tiene un sentido en cuanto al resto de mis ArgChis.

Ehm... en unos días vendré a ver qué estupidez escribí. Sinceramente, estoy medio resfriada y tengo sueño -.- si el fic desaparece... es que era muy malo xD

Esto ha sido escrito a trozos por un lapso de muchos meses, lo que lo hace un revoltijo sin forma. Es más que nada una maraña de explicaciones a muchas osas, y no es más que un día cualquiera de verano.

**Nota seria: **en serio, esto no tiene trama ni sentido, sólo salió y ya. Léanlo bajo su propia responsabilidad. Uso de un OC (de dos, más bien). Insinuaciones de UKChi.

* * *

**Quien te mereciera**

.

.

Argentina saca del congelador enormes trozos de carne, los deja en el lavaplatos descongelándose y va a despertar a Chile. Lo apura, para alcanzar a ver el amanecer, sin tomarle un verdadero peso a la pregunta que el chileno hace ni a la respuesta que él mismo le da, y lo hace salir de casa sin bañarse ni nada, ojalá en la misma ropa con la que durmió porque tiene planeada una venganza por los gruñidos del día anterior, y esa venganza incluye agua helada y muy posiblemente más gruñidos.

Pero a pesar de toda la preparación, Argentina no es capaz de hacerlo (de meterlo al agua del Atlántico, por muy divertido que suene), porque Chile le mira de un modo que lo descoloca, con esa mirada que ya reconoce como la mirada de cuando piensa en algo, pero sin saber bien en qué. Argentina eso no lo comprende, porque él siempre sabe lo que piensa o al menos termina por saberlo en algún momento, sin falta.

Chile menciona la marejada. Argentina le sonríe, pero el chileno sigue en sus pensamientos.

Argentina cree que ese algo en el que piensa el chileno debe ser triste, pero Chile no le da la posibilidad de preguntar.

"Estás de luto", le transmite sus palabras con la mirada. "De luto por un imbécil que sólo te usó. Bien estuvo que lo mandaras a la mierda. El debería estar de luto, no vos".

Apenas vuelven a casa y organizan su día, cuando se presenta la vecina de Argentina, la que le cuida la casa cuando él no está y le dice, usted, don Martín, verá, me salió un trámite urgente, me enviaron un paquete a la capital y no tengo con quién dejar al pibe, usted puede cuidarlo, ¿no? Si usted es tan bueno con los niños; y da lo mismo si Argentina es bueno o no con los niños, acepta, no dejará un halago lanzado al aire, y Chile acaba todo titubeo con su "entra al cabro o se te va a resfriar".

Y así es como se ven, los dos, con todo el panorama para el día desarmado (todo el panorama que es preparar un pequeño asado en el patio un día de verano) y un niño de unos tres años sentado en el sofá, jugando con la pañoleta de Chile.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—No sé —miente Argentina. Chile levanta las cejas, sorprendido—. Decile "vos" y te entiende, seguro.

—¿Qué vamos a comer ahora? —Argentina se relaja al ver que no insiste con el tema. No lo hace de mala gente, pero sabe que su amigo relacionaría temas que sólo les agriarían el día. Chile mira con el rabillo del ojo al argentinito chico desde el umbral de la puerta.

"Otro más". Pero tiene el mismo aire y la misma chasca de Inglaterra, y eso le provoca ternura.

—Si lo vigilás vos, sho puedo seguir con esto —Argentina se encoge de hombros, junto al lavaplatos, y Chile rueda los ojos, de brazos cruzados, y se va a la sala. El argentinito chico le extiende los brazos, parándose en el cojín del sofá, mientras Argentina los espía porque Chile se ve decaído, ¿que acaso no le gusta Miramar?

—¿Quiere upa? —Le pregunta Chile al argentinito chico, descruzando los brazos y acercando una de sus manos a las del niño para que se la tome.

—Ya —Le responde sonriendo, con el acento floreciente entre sus labios. Chile sonríe, sólo un poco porque detesta ese acento tan pedante y silbante, pero le gustan los niños.

Pero qué va a entender un hijo pródigo como Argentina a un guacho como él.

Camina con el argentinito chico en brazos (y la pañoleta cayendo hasta casi tocar el suelo) hasta la radio y con una mano busca entre los casetes alguno que pueda interesarle.

—¿Qué quiere escuchar? —oye Argentina que Chile le susurra al niño—. ¿Quiere escuchar tango? Vamos a tener que conformarnos no más, mire que el tío Martín sólo tiene tangos y boleros añejos aquí, no ve que es un viejo.

Argentina se ríe, entre dientes, con las manos tiznadas del carbón que no ha dejado de apretar mientras mira a Chile y al pibe, con un "¡también tengo milongas y valses, che!" en los labios que no responden; tan absorto está. Cuando comienza la música se despabila y devuelve el carbón a su lugar, para salir luego con el saco y empezar a prender el fuego, sin responder a lo que, de todos modos, no es una provocación.

No puede evitar cantar junto a Gardel, sin siquiera darse cuenta, y cuando menos se lo espera, tiene una manita tirándole la remera.

-Andá con cuidado, o se nos quema.- Le dice a Chile sin sentimiento aparente. El chileno se acomoda al argentinito chico porque se le cae, resopla un poco, y sonríe sinceramente (y Argentina no puede no ver esa sonrisa, no cuando le gusta tanto, no cuando es feliz de sólo verla, no cuando le toca el corazón de tantas maneras incomprensibles).

Con un brazo incansable (con todo y que se le ha dormido debido al peso), Chile busca unos vasos, saca dos y luego, como recordando, saca otro que le entrega al argentinito chico diciéndole que no lo vaya a botar, para luego tomar los otros dos él y llevarlos a la mesa de plástico toda llena de quemaduras y rasmillones que sirve en estas ocasiones. Hace un buen día, el sol no es tan fuerte como llegará a serlo en unos años más, aunque más a la tarde seguro hará calor, y Chile hasta puede jurar que le llegan las gotas de agua salada, como cuando le avisaban de la llegada del que en otros tiempos era su amor y del que ahora debía recuperarse. No lo dice, no menciona al inglés frente a Argentina porque es un nombre demasiado suyo para compartirlo, y el aviso de la mar, la única amante eterna de Inglaterra, es un secreto suyo que ni el mismo corsario conoce.

—Che —Argentina, con su imagen graciosa de hombre con delantal, suelta de pronto en tono de burla—, decime, ¿querés papas? Quizá tu estómago no sabe ni lo que es la carne.

—Qué gracioso —Chile se ríe falsamente, porque vale, quizá sus asados traigan más papas que carne, sin embargo el mismo chiste de siempre ya no tiene mucho efecto—, ¿tú no quieres una cervecita mejor? No debes ni saber lo que es un buen vino.

—Andá, boludo —reclama Argentina con su alargamiento de vocales mientras Chile se devuelve adentro con el argentinito chico en brazos—, que no se pueda bromear contigo sin que te pongás grave. Mejor ponete la radio, buscá una transmisora que te agrade y sacá los tangos si no te gustan.

—Yo no he dicho que no me gusten —responde Chile al volver con los cubiertos y servilletas. El argentinito chico tiene estirado hacia Argentina, entre las manos, un salero grande que sube y baja con los pasos de Chile.

—Ah, no, cómo no —Argentina le mira, seguro de sus palabras y así como ofendido porque a Chile no le gusten sus ritmos y porque, encima, tenga la cara de negarlo.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices —se encoge de hombros Chile, sin insistir puesto que, si Argentina no quiere salir de su error tonto, no podrá sacarlo por más que se lo diga. Argentina es así de terco y Chile, así de parco—.Ya po, agilado, recíbele el salero al cabro.

Argentina nota recién que el pibe tiene su mano estirada hacia él y le recibe el salero, haciéndole un poco de fiesta. Chile le da ese tiempo para retractarse, pero al no ocurrir, avisa.

—Radio será —y se dirige a cumplir.

—Ahora me dirás que no te gustan esos grupos británicos —refunfuña Argentina para sí. Se pasa los nudillos por un ojo, ya que el humo de la parrilla le entró, y se mancha sin quererlo el párpado con hollín. Desde adentro se escucha un alto en la música, cómo se cambian estaciones y por último, una canción tomada desde la mitad y la voz de Chile jugando con el argentinito chico.

—Salta. Salta. Salta, pequeña langosta —y unos resoplidos porque el argentinito chico pesa un poco, sin embargo, eso no impide que Chile le alce y le haga reír saltando en el aire, siempre sujeto por las manos mestizas.

—Se te va a caer —le advierte Argentina, quitándose el hollín de las manos dando palmadas.

—No se cae na' —le responde Chile—. Salta. Salta. Salta, pequeño al costado —continúa cantando con la voz que se le dirige a los niños, mientras el argentinito chico se ríe.

Argentina entra al frescor y oscuridad de la casa, como entra el animal a la protección de su cueva, y se detiene unos segundos a mirar a Chile que sonríe.

—¿Necesitái que te ayude en algo? —le pregunta al notarlo—. Tenís una mancha en el ojo —Argentina niega y se pasa la mano por el ojo para limpiarse, logrando mancharse más de negro. Chile no dice nada, y el porteño, sin fijarse en la mancha acrecentada, entra en la cocina a buscar la carne.

El santiaguino baja al argentinito chico y le habla, a lo que el niño responde con el acento de sus labios pequeños, haciendo conversación con el mayor, quien se sonríe sin quererlo, sin darse cuenta y sin culpa alguna.

Argentina se retrasa, mira en el refrigerador si hay cervezas y pone a hervir agua en la tetera.

—Sé bueno y preparame un mate —le pide a Chile al volver a pasar a su lado.

—¿Con este calor?

—Sí.

Se encoge de hombros, mirando al argentinito chico con una mueca.

—Está tan loco el tío Martín, ¿no cree usted? —le dice—. ¿Usted también va a querer mate o se quiere ir a jugar?

El niño pide que le baje con palabras, sonidos y movimientos, Chile lo deja en el suelo y lo ve caminar hacia el patio.

—Échale un ojo al cabro —le advierte a Argentina, que apenas ve al niño deja lo que está haciendo porque lo ve saltar desde la madera del piso de la casa al pasto del patio.

—Cuidado, pibe, sos re lanzado, ¿eh? —le regaña sosteniéndole del pecho para que no se caiga—. ¿Cuantos años tenés?

El argentinito chico le muestra tres dedos de su mano pequeña y Argentina lo toma de las axilas, lo levanta con un "upa" y lo lleva hasta la esquina más alejada de la parrilla, entre unos árboles que le hagan sombra. Lo deja allí para que juegue y se devuelve a dejar todo listo para dejar a la carne asarse mientras prepara una ensalada.

Chile, mientras, toma la jarra de vidrio y la llena con el vino que trajo del valle central, de una garrafa que tiene desde hace siglos y a la que le ha tenido que cambiar el vestido de mimbre varias veces. Deja la chuica en el mismo rincón donde la puso el día que llegaron a Miramar. La cocina está fresca, y no dan ganas de dejarla.

Se lleva la jarra y un vaso de vino, y el mate al patio. Deja las cosas sobre la mesa, menos el mate que se lo deja a Argentina cerca de la parrilla. Se sirve vino y bebe, con los ojos cerrados porque al empinar la copa el sol le mella los ojos.

Sin darse cuenta, Argentina mira a Chile de reojo en tantas ocasiones que se corta al picar las verduras para la ensalada. Se queja por lo bajo y se lleva el dedo a la boca.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—La puta que te parió, cuchillo de mier... Nada, nada, ¿me ves cara de que me haya pasado algo? —contesta Argentina, corrigiéndose al escucharlo hablar, y Chile rueda los ojos.

—Déjame a mí, lo haré en la cocina.

—No, no, dejame a mí. Ayudá con los tomates —le señala, y el resultado es mayor distracción ante el rostro concentrado de Chile y más cortaduras en los dedos.

+'+'+'+'+

Después de comer, y de varios mates, el argentinito chico le pide a Chile que lo lleve al baño. Argentina se indigna un poco, porque se lo pida al chileno y no a él, que, a sus ojos, era lo más natural. Era su nación, por Dios, debería sentirse mucho más protegido con él al lado que con un extranjero.

Al regresar, Chile anuncia que fue una falsa alarma, pero que hay que estar atentos.

Antes que Argentina pueda darse cuenta, Chile ha desvestido al argentinito chico y lo ha soltado a jugar con las malezas del jardín sólo con los zapatos puestos.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué haces?

—Lo empilucho —el transandino responde lo obvio, que lo desnuda, y toma otro trago largo de su vino.

—Se nos va a resfriar el pibe —reclama Argentina, a lo que Chile le hace un gesto desdeñoso con la mano, bebiendo de su vino.

—Na', no seái vieja pituca, así aprenden los niños a avisar. ¿O tienes ropa para cambiarlo si se mea encima?

Un gruñido y una sonrisa socarrona se oponen un segundo. El primero dura menos, lo que Argentina se tarda en encontrar la camiseta del niño con la mirada junto a la mano de Chile (que le sigue mirando con esa sonrisa que no puede disimular, que es una pequeña burla hacia el ojo lleno de carbón y las manos llenas de cortes).

—Pasame la remera, se la voy a poner.

—¿Qué ramera? —pregunta Chile con una sonrisa divertida—. Así no sé cómo llegarás a alguna parte. Una ramera para un niñito de cuatro o tres años, ya decía yo que no tenías respeto por nada. Travestis en las calles, maricones afeminados, camioneras, ¿qué no esperar de ti?

—Callate la boca, ¡la remera, la... la... la prenda, pelotudo, la polera, cómo le llamés! —respondió Argentina, molesto—. Y vos sos tan marica como esos que dices. Y encima sos puto. Y cobrás poco.

—Me bajas el tono: hay un niño presente —Chile apretó sus puños, intentando no gritar—. Toma tu cagá de polera —agregó, arrojándosela. Luego se tapó el rostro del sol con los pantalones del argentinito chico.

Argentina vistió al niño con la prenda, con el ceño fruncido, sin estar verdaderamente molesto. Al fin y al cabo, le ha devuelto el insulto a Chile y eso de por sí lo convierte en campeón.

El enojo no le dura demasiado, porque el argentinito chico, sin la vigilancia de Chile que dormita un poco rumiando la pelea de tanto en tanto, ha descubierto la tabla podrida del cerco.

Debe estar poseído por el diablo, o eso se dice Argentina al verlo rompiendo las madera con sus dedos de niño. En un par de años lo tendrá saltando el cerco y usando su patio como mundo propio, Argentina ya lo ve. Y no lo culpa, ¿qué otro fin se le puede dar a una casa que se la pasa deshabitada? Le parece bien. Que lo use.

Cuando se levanta a detener la destrucción, Argentina se encuentra a sí mismo ayudándole a romper la madera, dejando un hueco pequeño detrás de uno de los árboles. Cuando ya está abierto, toma al argentinito chico de las axilas y se lo carga con un suspiro.

—Ya, no más. Cuando crezcas lo abrimos otro poco.

Se detiene junto a su amigo al pasar a su lado camino al interior de la vivienda, pensando en la siesta.

—Mirá, chabón, cómo me hacés pelear con Manolito, y bueno, lo llevás en la sangre... ¿Qué tengo en la cara, eh? ¿Qué mirás? Las piernitas te las dio Dios para caminar, no te sonriás, eh, nene. Andá, bajate —pero no, el pequeño se le agarra fuerte para que no le baje, y con el suspiro de Argentina, se ríe. Argentina se ríe un poco también, y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Entra a su habitación, cierra las cortinas, y en eso, le dedica una mirada al argentinito chico.

—Tenés los ojos del mismo color que Manu... —nota, y sonríe sin darse cuenta—. A ver, sonreí —le pide, sosteniéndole.

El argentinito chico le obedece.

—Groso... —Argentina suelta la cortina y deja al niño sobre la cama—. Si los ojos se te sonríen igualito —certifica. Sea verdad o mentira, quizá jamás lo sabremos. Los argentinos hacen afirmaciones que nadie entiende y así es como se les quiere—. Mirá, también tenés el cabesho todo revuelto... —Argentina le intentó peinar un poco—, pero tenés un aire como el mío, así, re brillante. Tranquilo, que ni se nota que tu padre es inglés, seguro Manolo ni lo notó.

—¿Vamos a dormir? —pregunta el argentinito chico, y bosteza.

—Sí, siesta —es entonces que Argentina siente como la remera se le moja y y cierra los ojos un segundo—. ¡Nene malo! —le regaña—. ¿No avisás? Mirá mi reme... —se separa del niño y se mira la camiseta—, está... ¡Está toda mojada! Vale, sí, se nota que tu padre es inglés, ¿qué le vería la Palomita para casarse con él? Si de niña era un encanto.

—Perdón —pide el argentinito chico haciendo un puchero.

—Perdón ni nada, Arturo Taylor, mal hecho. Me has dejado todo meado, qué gracia, ¿eh? Si hasta el nombre te lo pusieron a propósito, no me venga a decir la Paloma que fue por Capdevila...

Las ganas de seguir regañándolo se retienen cuando llaman a la puerta. Toma una camisa a la rápida y va a abrir, quitándose la camiseta y poniéndose la prenda limpia.

Es la madre del inglesito chico.

+'+'+'+'+

Cuando le quitan el pantalón que le protege del sol, Chile se despierta, algo desorientado.

Se entra, escucha la puerta cerrarse y sigue los pasos de Argentina hacia la habitación de éste. En el camino se encuentra la polera que llevaba puesta antes el argentino.

—Quien duerme con niños amanece mojado —dice. Argentina bufa, desvistiéndose y se deja caer sobre su cama, en ropa interior.

—¿Saldrás? —le pregunta a Chile.

—¿A dónde? Aquí cierran todo a la hora de la siesta.

—Porque todos tomamos siesta. Hacé igual.

—No quiero dormir.

Argentina le mira, se incorpora un poco, y le busca el alma con esa mirada de ojos entrecerrados que es sólo suya.

—¿Querés hablar?

Chile niega con la cabeza. No quiere hablar de nada con Argentina. Cualquier cosa que quiera decir, las puede compartir con quien sea, y aquello que únicamente puede compartir con Argentina, éste no querrá escucharlo.

—No —se le acerca un paso, duda, y finalmente le limpia la mancha de carbón. Argentina se deja, cerrando los ojos.

—Si querés hablar sobre Arthur, te escucho —le devuelve la amabilidad que Chile acaba de mostrar.

—Mejor me voy a acostar.

Argentina le sigue con la mirada cuando Chile sale de la habitación. Siente sus pasos por el pasillo, y siente una punzada de molestia hacia el inglés. No es odio, ni siquiera rabia, porque ambos sentimientos los ha experimentado muchas veces en su vida cuando se trata de Inglaterra.

"Le duele. Por tu culpa, hijo de puta".

La habitación de invitados es un horno. El sopor es incontrolable, y Chile, que es más nocturno que diurno, se siente desajustado estando al ritmo de alguien que es más diurno que nocturno. Se pasea por el pasillo.

Al final se acuesta, con pantalones, y polera, y calcetines y, en fin, toda la ropa, mirando la espalda a Argentina.

Al hundirse el colchón, Argentina no dice nada. Espera, intranquilo, porque Chile está detrás suyo y así no se puede estar calmado. No porque le puede acuchillar por la espalda (que ya no son tiempos de ello), sino porque estando Chile allí se siente incompleto, como una pieza solitaria de rompecabeza. Entonces es cuando siente la respiración del transandino cerca de su cuello, y le parece extraño, porque no está acostumbrado a que Chile se recueste a su lado mirándole.

—¿Qué...? —no se contiene de preguntar.

Con vergüenza, Chile titubea antes de comentar (no contestar), como una confesión oculta:

—Me gusta tu olor.

—Y... —Argentina intenta sonar indiferente—, ¿te gustaba el de él?

—Sí —responde Chile, quedo.

—¿Por qué terminaste con él? —prueba Argentina, con voz suave. Espera que la respuesta sea "por ti".

—Tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme.

—Chile —Argentina le llama para que le escuche con atención—. Sos más de lo que él merece.

"Quién te mereciera", agrega para sí, en una mezcla de desilusión y ensueño.

No hay respuesta. Pronto la espalda de Chile toca la suya, y, ahora sí, las piezas encajan, la cordillera de los Andes está unida, y Argentina, con esa nueva revelación, se puede dormir.

+'+'+'+'+

Duermen poco más de una hora. Argentina se despierta el segundo, con el movimiento de Chile sentándose y estirándose. Apenas abre los ojos, porque quiere seguir durmiendo. El oído, más atento, capta un sonido.

—No apagamos la radio —nota Chile.

El argentino se gira, se rasca el estómago, y escucha. Sonríe, porque es el programa de canciones de las décadas pasadas. No lo dice, pero suele escucharlo en verano porque los ritmos son pegajosos.

—Y las estreshas brillaban y nos envidiaban al ver nuestro amor —canturrea Argentina, con una sonrisa de burla que Chile no entiende, porque con su corazón roto hace poco (todo lo poco que pueden ser años para un inmortal) las canciones de amor no le provocan cosquillas—. En una plasha junto al mar, pa, pa, pa. Ashí te quise enamorar, pa, pa, pa.

De su lado, Chile vuelve a recostarse, pensando que está en casa de un amigo, que está allí para levantarse el ánimo, que ya han sobrevivido a los ochenta y se merece ese descanso.

Con una canción vieja de por medio que le recuerda un amor que ya pasó.

Chile no tiene una voz bonita. A veces se desgañita gritando, o cantando a gritos, o gritando a cantos, o gritando contra cantos de cemento, o cantando a los gritos que alguna vez cantaron el himno a la alegría. En todos los sentidos que esa oración se pueda leer.

Argentina también a veces canta a gritos que alguna vez cantaron. Gritos de mujer sin hija ni nietos.

La voz de Chile tiende a ser ronca y baja; la de Argentina, aguda y desentonada.

Mas nada de eso importa. No cuando Argentina le acompaña cantando una estrofa que Chile no recuerda, y le deja el coro para él solo, porque es lo que sabe de la canción, y está bien, porque a Argentina eso le da un momento para mirarlo, sentir algo en el estómago, y, por primera vez, asimilar lo que naturalmente ha estado siempre inconscientemente allí.

"Yo sí te merezco", afirma para sí, sintiéndose de pronto más fuerte y grande que Inglaterra, porque así son los argentinos con las afirmaciones y su egocentrismo, y es así como se les quiere.


End file.
